The Two Hurt Dragons
by RelentlessIce
Summary: Wendy never went to Tenrou and she's called weak by members of the guild. after running away, what happens to her and will the second dragon help her. Will Wendy ever make it back to Fairy Tail? Wendy x Chelia. !fem Natsu. Rated M for Violance, Cursing, Mentions of torture/rape. characters will act OOC. I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC Marissa Ravens.
1. The Two Dragons

**Okay so I finally got someone who could look at my work and I won't state there name since I don't know if they would want me to but you know who you are. I am gonna rewrite this Since I am unhappy with the results of the story itself.**

Magic spells/ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**

Thoughts/ '_Sorry for the trash writing_'

A character talking out loud/ "hello"

**/Black Forest - Wendy's POV/**

The sun shone brightly down upon The Black Forest, the warm rays penetrating the dense canopy above lighting the path for a rather adventurous blue haired girl with bright blue eyes. Said girl was walking along humming a tune to herself as she carried the remains of a deer on her back, the results of her most recent hunt. Yes this girl wouldn't be going hungry tonight.

The girl walked down the winding road idly wondering what her Mother would think of her kill, would she be proud? The girl dismissed such thoughts quickly with a visible shudder as she turned her mind onto better things such as her training and how much she had improved under her new Mother over the past three years.

Mother, now that brought back memories, ones that the girl wanted to stay buried but couldn't bring herself to do so. To deny those memories would be to deny who she had become, to deny all that she had aspired to overcome and she wouldn't allow anything to ruin what she had worked so hard to achieve!

Her mind began to wander back to the day her life changed forever, the day that the timid and shy girl known as Wendy Marvell died.

_**/Flashback - three Years Prior/**_

"All right you brats listen up because I'm only going to say this once," the voice of Master Makarov, Third Master of the Fairy Tail Guild and a man who had grown to become somewhat of a Grandfather to her boomed as the Guild Hall fell silent. "Now as you all know as is tradition every year we hold the S Class Promotion Trials so I would like to announce this years chosen participants."

The hall exploded into cheers as Wendy found herself shrinking back from all the noise still not used to so many loud and boisterous people gathered together in one room as Makarov slammed an enlarged fist onto the bar in order to silence the hall.

"Right now I shall announce this years chosen participants starting with Natsumi Dragneel!"

"Hell yeah now we're talking," Natsumi cheered as Wendy shot her friend and older Sister figure a smile that was returned with a toothy grin making the younger Dragon Slayer blush.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Wendy's smile didn't quite take off at the mention of the Ice Make Wizard, she found it hard to find it in her to support someone who treated you with cold indifference but she wouldn't choose now of all times to hold a grudge after all despite the way he treated her he did earn the right to participate, that much Wendy could not deny.

"Freed Justine!"

"I shall do the Thunder Legion proud Laxus ..."

Of course Wendy knew about the Thunder Legion, mentored by Master Makarov's Grandson Laxus who currently sat upstairs acting indifferent to the announcement but was secretly pleased one of his students were chosen if the nod of his head was any indication.

Unfortunately Wendy zoned out for the next few however she was surprised when Lucy's name was called out, the blonde haired Celestial Spirit Mages eyes widening in shock as the brown haired Card Magic User next to her frowned seemingly disappointed that she was chosen.

_'No doubt Cana's upset because she should've been chosen instead of Lucy who hasn't even been a year yet_,' Wendy mused internally as Makarov announced some man named Mest Gryder to be the final chosen participants.

"All right you brats now that the chosen have been announced I want to let you all know that they are allowed to pick a partner who isn't of the S Class already to aid them in their trial. Good luck to all of you now get back to whatever the hell you lot where doing!"

The Guild chuckled at the old man's antics as they began to disperse with the participants seemingly pairing up to prepare for the upcoming trial. Wendy noticed that Lucy still didn't have anyone to pair up with and briefly considered putting her own hand up but shook her head banishing the rogue thought, no she definitely wasn't ready for such responsibility.

"Hey Lucy if you're looking for a partner then why not pick Wendy?"

Wendy's neck couldn't snap toward the source of the voice any faster as her eyes met those of the mystery man Mest Gryder and wondered why the man would suggest her of all people.

"You want me to pick Wendy for the S Class Trial Mest," Lucy replied seemingly trying to hold in her laughter. "As if I'd want to bring someone like her along, it's gonna be the S Class Trial I don't need any more dead weight!"

Wendy felt her heart be crushed in that instant. Then a voice rang out. "Wendy is not dead weight Lucy!" Natsumi shouted at her.

Lucy turned to Natsumi. "Your no better Natsumi. You protect that pathetic girl. You bring down the pride of ladies." Lucy said in disgust. Natsumi was about to blow a fuse but Laxus narrowed his eyes and looked over at Lucy. he could see Natsumi was about to blow a fuse. So he decided to intervene

"Okay, you have no place to talk. You have barely been here a year and your talking down to two members? Yeah, Wendy is a bit new but at least she can back up some of her threats and Natsumi? You haven't even seen her go all out." Laxus retorded. "You shouldn't get so worked up Laxus. What Lucy says is true, you just don't want to admit it." Gray says in amusement.

Gajeel who was sitting at a table with Levy looked over to the group of people and felt himself start to get really angry almost as if he was getting protective for Wendy's sake. That made Gajeel feel odd but he shrugged it off and told himself he would think about it later. Gajeel stood up from the table and looked over at Grey.

"Grey cut it out. The squirt isn't weak. If we are being honest here. She could probably crush you and secondly you should watch how you speak about Natsumi when she is standing literally right beside you." Gajeel spat.

Not too long after more and more people started joining the trash talking. Erza, Mira, Freed and Levy were starting to get mad about what was happening.

What finally pushed Wendy off the edge was when Carla said "I will have to agree with Grey she is weak and I don't know why I follow her everywhere."

Wendy turned around and ran out the guild hall after that. Carla realized what she said and went to call Wendy back but Master Makarov's voice finally cut into the conversation. "Don't bother trying to call her back. After what you people did I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want anything to do with us." Now Natsumi was in absolute fury.

"I am going to beat you all into the ground!" Natsumi shouted in absolute fury and turned to Grey. she didn't waste any time to lung at him with her fist engulfed in fire.

Wendy didn't really care where she went. She just wanted to be away from Fairy Tail. Only four people defended her however she knew Erza, Mira, Freed and Levy were going to try to defend her but never got the chance. '_Why? What have I done to deserve this?_' Wendy thinks as she ran from the guild.

**/Few hours later/**

The sun shines down on the town that Wendy had just found but before she could decide what to do with her time at the town. Something hit the back of her head then everything went black.

Wendy felt herself come to but her arms and knees felt sore. She finally opened her eyes to find that she was locked in a cell. She was lying on her side but she noticed she had magic sealing cuffs on her wrists. That were attached to the wall with chains. Same was done with her ankles.

Then she heard a door open and a man walked to the front of the cell. "Well look at that, our little fairy is finally up." Wendy looked at the man and instantly felt threatened.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked in freight. "Oh you are just going to become our little toy and when we break you we will have you attack the rest of those pathetic fairies."

The man said with a sickening grin. Wendy was horrified at what he was implying. "No! No! Stay away from me!" Wendy shouted in terror at what he was planning to do to her.

The man laughed bitterly "Oh there is nothing you can do to stop me but I have other things I need to do so your safe for now. You won't be keeping that innocent mind and soul. By the time I am done you will be a little doll." He laughed again this time excitedly with that done he turned around and left the room.

Wendy curled up in a ball and cried, cursing her life now. '_I won't do it. I won't harm Fairy Tail. I will not let them break me to use me as their pawn._' Wendy told herself determined.

**/Black Forest near a river - Marissa's POV/**

The cloudy sky looked down on Marissa's saddened form. Marissa had a slim build. Her face had a cold expression. Her eye colour were an emotionless midnight purple. She had midnight purple hair and had two wolf ears on her head. She was 5'6". Marissa wore black jeans and a black no sleeve shirt but over that she had a black short-sleeved button-up shirt. She didn't button the shirt up. She had black shoes on and back socks. Marissa was sitting down near a river. Marissa looked up at the sky and it slowly started to rain.

Marissa stood up from her sitting position. Marissa didn't move from her spot for around thirty minutes, eventually after being soaked in the rain. She turned around and started to walk back to her house.

The trip back to her house didn't take long maybe half an hour. When she looked at the house in the forest. It was a two story building. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, A rather large living room. Marissa walking up to the door and pulled out her keys. Marissa unlocked the door and walked into the living room.

Marissa went upstairs to the first bedroom on the right. Marissa opened the door and walked into her room. The walls in the room were light purple and left wall was dark purple. The back wall had three windows with grey curtains.

She closed the door behind her and looked to her left and saw the door to her closet. She walked to the door and opened it. Walking into the closet and getting undressed into her underwear, specifically a midnight purple bra and matching underwear. After that she got into dark blue shorts and light grey no sleeve shirt.

Marissa walked out of the closet and shut the door then Marissa through herself onto her bed that was in the left corner. It was a double bed, the sheats were a dark purple. There was a night stand next to the bed. On the nightstand there was a digital clock, that said 7:00PM.

With that Marissa pulled herself under the covers and turned on to her right side. Marissa slowly fell asleep.

**That's the first chapter. I am gonna try and take this slowly. only timeskip when it is needed. Please leave a review **


	2. Rescue the Sky Dragon

**Reviews/ Guest: Alright so first. Thank you and secondly please make an account so I can pm you. It would be easier for us to communicate.**

**Also I would like to get out there that some arks from Fairy Tail don't take place Like the Tower Of Heaven ark. Well really it does but Fairy Tail doesn't really go there. Since certain characters aren't evil.**

**I won't say much more since I don't want to spoil it.**

**With that done, let's begin.**

**/Marissa's POV-Nightmare/ Warning Rape scene/**

The cell was a dusty and bloody mess. In the cell it housed one girl, this girl was Marissa, a 16 year old version. She woke up in the cell. Kneeling on the ground with her arms restrained behind her back with rope. There was a man standing in front of her.

"Open your mouth girl." The man commands. Marissa however didn't move at all ignoring the command.

The man didn't like this and buried a knife into Marissa's stomach. Marissa still didn't open her mouth.

The man growled and twisted the knife in her stomach. This makes Marissa scream in pain and tears fall down her face.

With that the man gives a sadistic smirk and undoes his pants. Pulling his cock out, he shoves his full length into her mouth and started moving.

Marissa tried to pull her head away but he grabbed her head and kept her in the position.

He laughs and slashed her thighs with the knife after pulling it out of her stomach. She starts to choke on his cock but he didn't seem to care and continued thrusting into her throat but he wasn't done there he pulled himself out of her mouth and gagged her with a ring gag and shoved himself into her mouth again.

Eventually he came in her mouth and pulled himself out of her mouth. Marissa spit the cum out.

He laughed maniacally before whipping her thighs and shoulders. Marissa screamed and cried as pain tore through her body.

**/End of Nightmare/**

Marissa sat up in her bed tears slowly falling down her face. Marissa looked at the clock on her nightstand and it read 3:00Am.

Marissa looked over at the nightstand. The nightstand had three drawers. Marissa opened the second drawer and pulled out a knife.

Marissa brought the knife to her throat. Marissa wanted it all to end…. all the pain…. all the suffering and all the nightmares.

Her hands shook and her hands wouldn't comply with her command. She was too afraid of what the afterlife would do to her.

Marissa pulled the knife away from her throat and looked down at her scarred wrists. Marissa slowly dug the knife into her left wrist. Marissa watched the wound bleed and it brought a sense of clarity.

This time Marissa dug the knife into the middle of her left inner forearm and continued to add three more cuts. After doing the same to her right forearm and wrist. After Marissa had treated the wounds. She curled up into a ball and cried to herself.

**/1 year later/**

Marissa was up in a tree looking down on the dark guild Phantom Lord. Marissa's cold calculating eyes look for any opening but only seen two dark mages at the front of the guild. Protecting the guild from intruders. Marissa had came up with a plan two months ago after hearing about a girl being trapped in the dark guild.

First she would take out any guards quietly. Marissa raised her left hand and summoned a combat bow. Pointing the bow at the first guard. Marissa pulls the string back and lets the arrow fly.

The arrow goes right into the first guards neck killing him instantly. The second guard quickly turns to his fellow guard only to receive the same arrow to the throat.

Jumping down from the tree and running to the dark guild. Marissa engulfs her right fist in shadows and punches the front of the guild "**Shadow Dragon Iron Fist**" blowing the door open.

Every person in the guild looked at the door and found Marissa standing in the doorway. Her emotionless face. "Who the hell are you!?" A random member shouted. Marissa didn't answer him and her eyes turned silver.

Marissa surveyed the room and her eyes were drawn to the very back of the guild.

There was a door in the back of the guild. The wolf ears on her head started to twitch as she heard whimpering from in the room.

The time for showing mercy just died in that moment. Moving faster then any of them could see she rushed to the back of the guild and kicked the door down.

What her eyes met made her heart die and almost started to cry. What she found was Wendy Marvell in a cell.

Wendy was in the worst shape. Her naked body was covered in blood, gashes and lacerations.

Her wrists had magic sealing cuffs on and they were chained to the wall. They chains went higher up the wall so her arms were unusable.

Her womanly parts were in even worse condition then the rest of her body.

Her whole body was comply numb to everything. Her eyes were completely emotionless. Marissa knew she couldn't free her right now but her rage was like a dying sun.

In a matter seconds magic started pulsing around Marissa. Black scales start to appear on Marissa's forearms, the back of her hands, her cheeks and forehead. Marissa's was now in Dragon Force

Marissa turned around and looked at the many dark mages. "**Shadow Dragon Roar**" Marissa releases a large burst of shadows from her mouth at the few members of the dark guild however before she could continue her onslaught she heard "**Dark Wave**" Marissa's wolf ears twitch instantly and has no time to get out of the way of the massive blast of dark magic.

After the dark magic fades away it shows Marissa with minor burns from the magic. Marissa's face was now a scowl.

The person standing in front of her was "...Jose…." Marissa hissed. He laughed "Are one of those pesky fairies here for you little whore?" Jose asked in amusement.

Marissa felt her blood boil. "You call her a whore when you and your gang of bastards raped her!" Marissa screamed in anger.

Marissa ran at Jose "**Shadow Dragon Iron Fist**" Marissa cloaked her fist in shadows and punched Jose in the head making him stagger back.

"**Shadow Dragon Claw**" quickly moving and jumping into the air. Marissa cloaked her foot in shadows and brought her foot down on Jose's unprotected head. Sending him into the ground.

Jose got back up and says "**Dark Pulse**" Jose moves his hand in an arc before him, engulfing a large area in an explosion following the same pattern as his hand.

Marissa dashed straight through the attack and punched Jose with another Shadow Dragon Iron Fist but Jose dodges it.

Jose appeared in front of Marissa and back hands her and sends her spiraling into the wall of the guild. She ended up smacking her head pretty hard but she manages to stay awake. Blood was trailing down the right side of her head.

Within the few moments of Marissa's dazed state Jose used Dark Wave. The attack engulfs her but Marissa jumped out of the blast with more severe burns from the powerful dark magic.

Forced into a corner Marissa could only do one thing. Her dragon force disables itself and she calls out "**Dimensional Shift: Cataclysm**" Marissa leaps into the air and channels her void magic into her palm. Creating a ball of void magic.

Marissa through it at Jose who took it head on. When it hit Jose it explodes and goes into smaller balls then explodes again however Jose came out of it with minor burns.

Marissa landed effectively on the ground and narrowed her eyes '_how did that not kill him or at the very least knock him out_' Marissa thinks but then it hit her. Her eyes widen in realization. Her magic had weakened due to her leaving her own world and coming here but that didn't matter Jose was still recovering from the massive ball of void she through at him.

"**Dimensional Shift: Chaotic Nova**" Marissa pointed her finger at Jose and shot a power beam of black lightning this time knocking him out.

After Marissa took down Jose. She turned her attention to the rest of the guild.

After Marissa took out the entire guild with pretty severe wounds. Three broken ribs, a broken left shoulder and forearm, two stab wounds in the stomach, three slashes on her right thigh, a slash going diagonally down her back, several burns from magic and a slash on her cheek.

Marissa limps over to the back of the guild and goes into the room holding Wendy.

Marissa quickly broke the lock and opened the door.

**/Wendy's POV/**

Wendy felt terrible pain surging through every part of her body and her eyes were planted firmly on the ground. Wendy was sure she could hear fighting. After about an hour the fighting stops and Wendy hears footsteps coming towards her.

Wendy then hear the lock on her cell break and the door open. She fearfully looked up afraid of who had come to torture her next.

Wendy saw a lady with a slim build. Her face had a cold expression. Her eye color were an emotionless midnight purple. She had midnight purple hair and had two wolf ears on her head. Wendy couldn't really tell how tall she was but she guessed she was 5'6". The lady wore black jeans and a black no sleeve shirt but over that she had a black short-sleeved button-up shirt. She didn't button the shirt up. She had black shoes on and back socks.

What Wendy wasn't expecting for her to slash the cuffs restricting her magic. Making Wendy fall to the floor but the lady caught her.

Wendy wondered why she didn't use both arms since she only caught her with her right. Her other arm wouldn't move.

The lady gently laid Wendy down and somehow managed to create a blanket.

She wrapped the blanket around Wendy's bleeding body. "I am going to take you to a place where I can treat you okay?" The lady says in a soft voice.

It's not like she could answer since her conscious faded after that.

**/Marissa's POV/**

Rain was falling down from the sky and Marissa was slowly making her way back to her house.

Marissa was having trouble carrying Wendy since her left arm was basically useless.

After a slow and painful walk back to her house. Marissa placed Wendy on the ground and dug her right hand into her left pocket. She took out the keys and unlocked the door.

Marissa picked Wendy back up and walked into the house. Closed the door behind her.

Marissa laid Wendy down on the three seater couch. Unwrapping the blanket from around Wendy's body.

Marissa knew she would need both her left arm. So she raised her right arm to her left shoulder and healed the bone. Then did the same with her forearm.

Marissa went up stairs and grabbed the med kit. Marissa went back down the stairs and started to get to work on treating Wendy's injuries.

After four long painful hours for both Marissa and Wendy. Marissa finally finished treating her. Her worst wounds were her private parts and her back. _'they likely were whipping her' _Marissa thinks in sadness.

Marissa started to work on her own injuries but most of her wounds needed to be stitched. Marissa knew she couldn't treat them so she had to decided to call back the two who helped make her house and who also lived there with her.

Though they had been away for awhile. Marissa knew she could treat her wounds since she taught her how to. So around fifteen minutes later and Marissa was finished her call.

Marissa placed the blanket that was covering Wendy on the two seater couch and laid down on it.

Around an hour later knocking came to the door. Marissa painfully pushed herself off the couch and walked to the door.

Marissa opened the door and saw Ultear and Meredy. Ultear and Meredy paled when they saw her.

The wounds covering her skin. At that second she fell to the ground. Falling into blissful sleep.

**/Meredy's POV/**

Meredy caught Marissa before she hit the ground. Meredy looked at Ultear who seemed worried. "We should probably take her inside." Ultear says in a concerned tone of voice.

Meredy nods and takes Marissa back into the house. What shocked both of them was Wendy laying on the couch covered in bandages. The Strange thing was that she didn't have any clothes on.

In turn making Meredy blush but she paid it no mind and let Ultear handle it. Meredy laid Marissa back down on the couch and started to treat the more severe wounds.

Though Meredy only found that her back was the only severe wounds the rest were minor cuts and burns. At least to Marissa's standard.

"What happened to Wendy?" Ultear asked in worry. "I don't know but we should ask Marissa when ever she wakes up. I haven't seen Marissa in such a bad condition before."

Ultear narrowed her eyes "I haven't either but I think when she rescued me from imprisonment after my mother was deceived into thinking I was dead. She got pretty banged up after that." Ultear said seriously.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Meredy says apologetically.

"It's fine. We should probably sleep we will be here for awhile." Ultear commented.

**/Flashback - Undetermined amount of years ago - Unknown location - Marissa's POV/**

_Marissa didn't know much about the Bureau of Magical Development._

_She was here for a good reason. A rescue mission. Now Marissa knew she shouldn't trust many people given her history however she couldn't let this info slide._

_Someone told her that a girl was there and being experimented on. They did this against her will and it lit a fire of hate in Marissa's chest._

_Marissa decided that she could not overlook this. She came up with a plan to get her out._

_Currently she positioned herself far away from the area in question up high in a tree to be exact. Marissa checked the area with binoculars._

_Thankfully she only seen two guards and so she took them out with her bow. Jumping off the tree Marissa uses her magic to descend into shadows effectively making her invisible. Landing on the ground in a roll._

_Marissa quickly made her way toward the laboratory. When she got close Marissa quickly through a ball of void magic which turned into a portal allowing her to get into the laboratory unnoticed._

_Appearing in one of the halls. Marissa's wolf ears started to pick up on screaming. She followed the screaming only to find a young girl known as Ultear Milkovich. Marissa dashed behind the wall as she was dragged to a cell in a bleeding and bruised state._

_Just as they passed Marissa she instantly struck the guard in the back of the head making him drop Ultear. Ultear hit the ground harshly and she rolled onto her back as she tried to move away from Marissa thinking she was one of the workers even though she knocked out the guard._

_Marissa raised her arms in front of her to try and calm the child. Key word "tried". "Calm down young one. I am not here to hurt you. I simply want to get you out of here." Marissa says calmly and sincere._

"_My own mother abandoned me what makes you want to save me?" Ultear asked harshly. Marissa tilted her head as if she didn't know what she was on about. "Your mother didn't abandon you. The people of this cursed laboratory lied to her to experiment on you. I am here to get you out and hopefully find your mother."_

_Ultear thought about her options on one hand she could stay here and try to get out on her own or she could agree to go with her and maybe find her mother but if Ur took their words so easily then how would she take Ultear suddenly popping up._

_After considering it for fifteen minutes Ultear made her choice. "I want to go with you but I don't want to find my mom. If she took the words without seeing proof then it's almost a betrayal." Ultear says honestly. Marissa nods understanding what she asked._

"_Very well-" Marissa never got to finish her sentence when she heard footsteps. Marissa turned around and stood in front of Ultear protectively._

_Ten guards and brain come around the corner but stop when they see Marissa and a knocked out guard. "Ah so we have an intruder. Now I will be nice return her and leave now." Brain says firmly._

_Marissa didn't even flinch. Marissa raised her right arm up in front of her and a chokuto appears, slowing drawing the chokuto from its sheath and points it at Brain "You want her come take her but first you will have to step over my dead body." Marissa says deathly calm._

_With that said four of the guards charged Marissa. Two of the guards had spears and the other two had swords. The first tried to run her through with the spear but Marissa moved to the right so the spear grazed her right hip making Marissa hiss in pain._

_The guard with the sword attacked her next. Marissa hadn't noticed his approach and finally noticed but it was too late he was already about to strike her._

_Marissa quickly pivoted her body to allow her left arm take the hit. Twisting her body Marissa jumped and landed a kick to the side of his head. He was sent flying through the wall knocking him out and out of the fight._

_Turning to the other two guards Marissa was about to dash at them to only feel searing pain in her left thigh. In the next second she was feeling terrible in her chest and brain was the one who punched her in the chest breaking three of her ribs._

_Marissa staggered back holding her chest and fell to one knee. Her eyes fixed on the ground. Her wolf ears then picked up running. Marissa looked up to see one of the guards charging again._

_Marissa pushed off the ground and planted her feet into the guards chest knocking him off his feet. Then Marissa slashed his throat with the sword._

_In seconds more guards were charging Marissa. Marissa turned around and picked up Ultear. Then she disappeared into the void._

**That does it for chapter two. Now I know this is a RWBY Crossover but currently I am trying to show the relationship between Wendy and Marissa. Maybe chapter 4 we may see the start of the crossover**


	3. The Small Light In The Darkness

"hello"- talking outloud

'i can't think straight'- thoughts

"It must be done"- Alternate personality talking

'Free me' Alternate Personality Thinking

/Marissa's POV/

The sunlight was going through the window lighting up her room. Marissa's room wasn't that big nor was there a lot in the room. Three of the walls were painted light purple and one wall was royal purple.

The back wall had three windows. There was a twin bed in the left corner. Marissa got out of the bed and looked down over herself. Thankfully she had clothes on. She simply had a plain black t-shirt on and a black pair of shorts.

Marissa walked to the door and opened it. Then went down stairs. She found Wendy curled up in a ball on the couch with Meredy and Ultear in front of her. Meredy was blushing and Ultear looked quite mad.(An: In this I am having Meredy take her Time-Skip outfit but Ultear will dress differently.)

Marissa looked at what Ultear was wearing. Light grey jeans and a plain black t-shirt she also had a hooded cape on but left the hood off. To finish off the look she had dress shoes.

"Just put something on her Meredy. All I could get out of her old clothes were her underpants only. So just let her wear your old clothes." Ultear says in annoyance.

"But pink and blue don't mix, on top of that my chest was bigger then hers back then, my bras wouldn't fit her." Meredy argued. "That's fine we'll just wrap bandages around her chest besides it's only until Marissa goes out and gets her clothes." Meredy sighed in defeat "Alright I'll go get something." Meredy turned to go to the stairs going upstairs but stopped when she saw Marissa at the end of the steps. "Oh Marissa your up!" Meredy shouted in excitement.

Wendy who was still curled up into a ball was now terrified and tried to move back but her body screamed at her for the action. Marissa noticed this action.

"Please Wendy just sit still your body is far to injured for you to try moving. The way you are sitting isn't really helping." Marissa says with concern.

Wendy's cold emotionless eyes stared at Marissa speaking volumes of how broken she was. Marissa looked at Meredy. "Get some clothes on her and I'll get dressed. After that I'll go out and get some clothes for her."

Marissa turned around and went back upstairs. Marissa let out a sigh. 'I didn't think she was going to be this broken….. it will take a long time to fix her.' Marissa thinks.

Finishing her ascension up the stairs. Marissa went back into her room. After about fifteen minutes she her normal attire on(What you saw when Marissa rescued Wendy).

Marissa left her room and went down stairs. When she reached the bottom floor she found Wendy looking rather disturbed in pink but her emotionless face still spoke volumes.

Marissa walked to the front door and looked over her shoulder. "I'm heading out now." With that Marissa left the house.

On Tenrou Island/ Natsumi's POV/

Natsumi was sitting down in gosh knowns where on Tenrou Island for some reason she was still awake after Fairy Sphere. Natsumi had learned a lot in the last few days. Zeref was her brother. She was E.N.D, a demon. She was from 400 years in the past but most important Natsumi was worried about Wendy.

"You seem to be deep in thought dear Sister." a voice says. Looking over her shoulder she saw it was Zeref. Natsumi looked forward again and says "My life just became a mess and I am worried about Wendy. I get that feeling that something bad has happened to her." Natsumi says with worry in her voice.

Zeref walks over to Natsumi and sits down next to her. "Well if it makes you feel better. If I was told what you were. I think I would be in the same state. Wendy, on the other hand, I can't tell you much about her but I could ask Mavis to try and get out of this spell to look around."

"I'd really appreciate that. I don't know why I feel like something really bad happened to her." Natsumi says in a sad tone. "Lets just hope that it isn't like that but only time will tell." Zeref says.

/Later that day/ Marissa's POV/

Marissa was in a clothing store and just finished picking out four outfits for Wendy. Marissa walked up to the counter to pay for the clothes but just when she was about to put the bag of jewels on the counter.

Marissa feels something an ominous aura and her wolf ears twitch. It was in the direction of her home. "Um….. Miss?" asked that was behind her. Marissa looks over her shoulder and says "Sorry." unknown to her the two people standing there were Sherry and Chelia. Marissa placed the bag of jewels down on the counter. The bag of clothes was then given to her but right after Marissa turned around and ran.

Marissa maneuvered around the two people behind her and focused void magic into her hand, creating a ball of void magic. Marissa threw it in front of herself and it created a portal. Marissa paid no mind to the looks people gave her and jumped into the portal.

'Be safe Wendy. I'm coming.' Marissa thought as she jumped into the portal.

Near Marissa's home/ Sting's POV/

"It should be somewhere around here." Sting says in a calm tone. Unknown to them Mavis was following them since she was a ghost technically but she decided to make herself known. "Hello."

Sting and Rogue turned around ready to fight but was met with Mavis Vermillion. "Mavis Vermillion? I didn't think you were still around. No less awesome to meet you." Sting says in excitement.

"Well I am a spirit but right now we need to shelf the introductions I have someone to find." Mavis says. Sting narrowed his eyes. "Strange, we are too. Who are you looking for?" "Wendy." Mavis says simply.

Rogue rolled his eyes "What are the chances we are looking for the same person. We might as well not hold each other up then. By the way names Rogue and this is Sting." Rogue says gesturing to Sting.

Mavis nods and was about to walk with them until they met a lady that literally radiated killing intent. "Who are you?" Rogue asked. Getting on guard. "Great another person to kill." The lady says with animosity. That got everyone on guard. They now knew a fight was going to break out.

Before anyone could move, Marissa smashed into the ground in front of her. Unknown this was one of the people they would technically looking for.

With blinding speed she punched the other woman in the face sending her into a tree. Sting now had a better view of her. She had midnight purple hair with red highlights. She turned to them and they saw emotionless silver eyes. The two wolf ears on her head twitched. They watched as the lady had come back ready to strike Marissa. Only for her to turn around and smack the sword away from her with the back of her hand. Marissa then proceeded to grab her by the throat and ran her chokuto through her heart, Killing her instantly.

Her cold calculating eyes turned back to midnight purple and her hair lost its red highlights. That confused Sting "What are you doing out in these woods?" "We are looking for someone." Sting says.

"Who?" Marissa asked simply. "Why do you want to know?" Rogue asked in confusion "I know these forests very well, so who are you looking for?" Marissa asked seriously

They looked at Mavis and she nods that told them they could trust her maybe not fully but enough to tell her who they were looking for. "We are looking for Wendy Marvell. We heard she was last spot being taken into these woods but didn't know by who." Sting finally admitted.

Marissa didn't feel her magic being fed due to her void element so that meant they didn't have evil intentions.

"Well you found the person who liberated her." Marissa says in a calm tone. Sting and Rogue narrowed their eyes. "You saved her? What is her condition?" Sting asked in slight worry for the girls safety. "I think we should have this conversation at my house. You can see her yourselves but I warn you. She isn't in the best condition and is still in a terrible mindset…. By the way, Mavis I know your there."

That shocked the other three people. 'How did she know Mavis was here? She's a ghost….' Sting thinks. "If your wondering how I know it's because I can sense your presence." Marissa explained.

At that point Mavis just decided to make herself visible. "So how close are we to your house?" Mavis asked. "Ten to twenty minutes." Marissa says. Right after that a bag of clothes appears out of thin air and swings it over her shoulder. "Come on we don't have all day."

After around twenty minutes of walking they come across a house. Sting assumed it belonged to Marissa. It was a two story house not too fancy but he also wondered how she built it out here.

Marissa's POV

Marissa had just finished walking back home with Sting, Rogue and Mavis. Marissa put her hand in her pocket and took out her keys. Then she unlocked her door and opened the door. "I'm back. Brought three people with me." Marissa called into the house

Marissa motioned for them to follow her. "Welcome back Marissa." Ultear greeted Marissa happily. "Thanks Ultear." with that Marissa handed Ultear the bag of clothes. "I got her four outfits. They will have to do until she can properly think straight." Marissa says in a slight sad tone.

After that Marissa brough Sting, Rogue and Mavis attention to Wendy who collectively widened their eyes at what they saw. They didn't know what to say. Wendy was wearing a pink skirt, and a pink simple long sleeved shirt but that wasn't what concerned them.

What concerned them was how broken she looked. Her eyes were completely emotionless, a big patch was on her right cheek covering two deep lacerations.

"Hey Ultear can you take Wendy and get her into one of the sets of clothes I bought?" Marissa asked. "Sure, how should I approach her? She is probably scared of us all." Ultear asked in concern. "Be gentle and calm." Marissa told her. So Ultear moved from her position near Marissa and walked over to Wendy. "Wendy, I'm gonna help you get changed do you want me to help you or try yourself." Ultear asked kindly. Wendy opened her mouth to try and talk but she coughed from her throat hurting. "Can you help me please." Wendy asked sounding lifeless.

It made Sting and Rogue cringe from the sound of how lifeless she was. They watched as Ultear took Wendy elsewhere. They walked into the living room. Marissa sat down in an armchair. Well Sting and Rogue looked at the love seat and the Sofa that was across from it. The three couches were set around a glass table in the middle of the room.

Rogue narrowed his eyes when he saw the slight amount of dried blood on the two couches. "What happened to these couches?" Rogue asked in curiosity. "I'm sorry. The sofa is where I put Wendy down after I had saved her. I tried to clean it as best as I could. The love seat is where I was lying when Ultear and Meredy were trying to treat me." Marissa answered in a neutral tone.

Sting and Rogue didn't really complain and sat down on the sofa. Mavis sat down on her own on the love seat. Marissa sighed and looked down in sadness. "Wendy's condition is very severe. She is in a deep depression. When I found her she was a bloody mess and I am positive they had been raping her." Marissa says in a tone filled with dread.

"They were raping her?" Sting asked in anger. "Torturing her too." Marissa continued. "How could they do something like that to such a young girl?" Mavis asked. Mavis was nearly crying from the news of what had happened to Wendy. Mavis now dreaded telling this to Natsumi. It would devastate her.

Rogue was silent He was having trouble dealing with the information himself. He felt bad for Wendy. "What am I going to tell Natsumi? She will be devastated." Mavis asked. Sting and Rogue decided not to comment but Marissa says "Tell her the truth but know I am trying to undo the damage done though in all honesty I personally don't think that's fully possible."

"Why is that?" Rogue asked. Marissa looked at him. "Wendy's mind is in a terrible state, her mind will never fully heal from something like this. I would know but I would rather not tell you about it." Marissa says firmly.

"Well I respect your choice." Sting says sounding a little down for not getting any more information. "I can't really tell you much more because I don't know anymore." Marissa says.

After that Sting and Rogue left. Mavis just disappeared. Marissa blinked in confusion.

Flashback/ Undetermined amount of time ago/ unknown location/ Marissa's POV

_Ultear and Marissa were walking around in a destroyed town. They were trying to figure out what had happened. Some buildings were destroyed, others were burning. They had been looking around for around half an hour._

_That's when they came across a little girl. This was an eleven year old Meredy. She was crying from all the destruction that was done to her home. Marissa and Ultear approached the young girl._

_"Everything's going to be alright." Marissa says softly. "Now that we are here." Ultear says as she picked the poor crying child up. Marissa and Ultear had played big roles in stopping a lot of dark guilds with helping anyone they could at any time. Meredy had been told about them every so often and also seen them around every so often too. So when she found out they were here she felt safe and she took Ultear's words to heart._

_Then they hear voices. "Oh there are survivors more people to kill." A man says in a crazy tone. Marissa turns to find three people._

_After the small fight with Grimoire heart_

_Marissa had just beat the members of Grimoire heart into the ground with her Shadow Dragon Slayer magic. She didn't get out of it unscathed._

_She had a few gashes here and there. A few bruises and a slight concussion. When Marissa finally had time to look around she noticed that Meredy was asleep in Ultear's arms. "Come on we should take this young girl with us." Marissa says in a quiet tone._

_Ultear nods and they leave the ruined town._

The next day on Tenrou Island/ Natsumi's POV/

It had been a day since Mavis had found her way off Tenrou Island. Now Zeref, Natsumi and Gajeel were waiting for her to return.

Natsumi was still surprised Gajeel woke up but Zeref had a theory that it was Natsumi's curse power that lifted the effects of Fairy Sphere. After Gajeel had woken up Natsumi decided to fill him in on the truth since he was a dragon slayer like her and felt she shouldn't keep this from him.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement but accepted it nonetheless. He did have questions though however Natsumi looked rather down so he decided it would be best to shelf the questions for now.

"So Mavis went to check on Wendy?" Gajeel asked. "Yes, she did. I asked her to because Natsumi had been worried about her." Zeref told Gajeel.

"I still have that bad feeling I'm not going to like her answer." Natsumi says her voice filled with dread. Gajeel's face turned grim "If she is that worried then I have to agree. Natsumi doesn't get that worked up about something." Zeref now started to get worried. If now both Gajeel and Natsumi were saying this, then what news was Mavis going to bring then.

After a mere second, Zeref was now worried for the girls safety. That was when Mavis came back and to tell the truth she looked worse for wear. Zeref narrowed his eyes at Mavis. Mavis's eyes looked red and stuffy, almost like she had been crying and she was shaking too. Zeref moved closer to Mavis and put his arm around her hip. "Mavis what's wrong?" Zeref asked in concern. Mavis actually started crying again. "Wendy ended up getting captured by a dark guild….. They raped her and tortured her." Mavis says in sadness. Coughing on a sob.

Crushing regret came down on Natsumi. Zeref didn't know Wendy enough to well but he still felt bad for the girl. Gajeel was mad because this was all the rest of the guild's fault. If they weren't such jerks to her, she wouldn't have run away. "Thankfully, a woman by the name of Marissa Ravens liberated her. She said that she is trying to fix Wendy's mind but she said it will never fully heal from this. I have a suspicion that she has been through the same thing." Mavis continued.

Natsumi lightened up a bit at the news but still looked completely crushed. Gajeel calmed himself down and looked at Zeref. "Do you know if we can get out of here?" Mavis cut in then "I think you could with Natsumi's curse power but I'd say you use this time to train and maybe in a good amount of time you can leave. At that moment you can seek Wendy." Mavis says still sounding down.

"I agree with Mavis. I say train before you go seeking out someone like Marissa. When you do find her hopefully Marissa has healed a little bit of Wendy's mind." Zeref says. Natsumi looked up at Zeref and nods. Natsumi still looked crushed and Gajeel just nods.

There was one thing on Zeref's mind. That was Marissa Ravens.

Flashback 400 years ago/ Marissa's POV/ Marissa's POV

_Marissa was just told what was going to happen. The six dragon slayers. Herself, Natsumi, Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue and Sting were going to be sent into the future. Their dragons would go into their body's and create anti-body's so they don't turn into dragons._

_After Zeref explained the full plan. Marissa looked at Zeref "Do you want me to seal away your curse?" Zeref was skeptical at first but eventually thought about it. "How would it work?" Zeref asked in curiosity. "All I would need to do is create a symbol on your skin or body to act as a counter to your curse." Marissa explained in a rather emotionless tone._

_"Sure why not." Not really believing it to be true. At the end of it all Zeref now sported a pinstreak tattoo of a wolf head. When it was all said and done. Zeref's curse did nothing. He was free, he could finally be with Mavis without worrying about hurting her._

Six months later/ Marissa house/ Marissa's POV/ 8PM at night

Marissa had noticed Wendy was still deep in depression. She knew what she had to do to get Wendy out of that deep depression. She had thought about it for the whole day but came to the conclusion that she would need to reveal her terrible past to Wendy. Marissa walked over to the stairs and called Wendy down. Marissa went back to sit down in the middle of the sofa. After a few minutes Wendy comes down the stairs.

Marissa looked at Wendy. Her attire had drastically changed. One of the outfits Marissa had got her consisted of a black, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a dark blue hem and three-quarter sleeves. She wears black pants that have a vertical dark blue stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. To finish the outfit off she wears black high-heel boots with two straps, buckles and dark blue undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. Wendy looked over to the living room to where Marissa was sitting. Wendy walked into the living room and sat across from Marissa. "What did you need Marissa?" Wendy asked emotionlessly.

Marissa gulped. She was about to reveal her whole backstory to Wendy. It's not like she minded it was more the fact of her not believing her. So Marissa decided to show first and tell after. Marissa took off her button-up short-sleeved shirt. Which confused Wendy but she didn't comment. Leaving her in her black no-sleeve shirt, she took off that next. Now she was left in a purple bra but what made Wendy's eyes widen was the scars covering Marissa's chest, arms, stomach and the few scars she could see of her sides. Likely has some on her back too.

"Don't tell me…." Wendy was about to ask but she felt she knew the answer. Marissa raised her right hand "I'll explain. I was taken from my parents at the age of six, Captured by a dark guild much like yourself. The long and the short version is they tortured me and raped me by the twenty-fifth year in I finally broke." Wendy looked disgusted. "Thought two years later a man by the name of Kairin Ravens heard the rumors of my imprisonment and liberated me just like I did for you. He tried to nurse me back to health but ….. I … was so …... broken. Eventually he succeeded but the problem never went away. Over the years we eventually became lovers and had two children. We lived happily… but it never lasted. Two years later I had wound up here one day. My world was crushed, everything stolen away from me and my descent into despair came back. I was depressed but then I met Renee. The Shadow Dragon Queen and everything started to look up but even that didn't last."

Wendy's world was crushed in that instant. The person she had start to trust. The person who saved her from herself. The person that gave her life hope…. Had it worse then her. Twenty-seven years of torture and pain. She felt terrible.

Marissa stood up and sat down next to Wendy. Gently taking Wendy's hand into her own. "My point here Wendy is you aren't alone. I'm not trying to say your torment was anything less then mine. I know this is a little soon but I want to protect your smile so you don't end up like me, who had no one. I want you to feel loved like a daughter someone to smile at you and tell you everything is okay. To tell you no will hurt you. To tell you that I love you with all my heart even though you may not trust me." Marissa says gently and kindly.

Wendy couldn't find any trace of lie or decent anywhere in Marissa's voice or on her face to make things worse she was starting to cry. The weight of the world was crashing down on Wendy and crushing her… in that instant Wendy finally broke. Her emotionless persona died in that instant and she buried her face into Marissa's chest and cried. She hugged her and didn't let go. She didn't want to.

Marissa smiled and hugged Wendy to comfort her. After a few minutes light breathing was heard. Wendy was asleep. Marissa gently lowered Wendy down on the couch well she got her two shirts back on and then Marissa picked up Wendy's sleeping form and brought her up stairs. Marissa went into the spare bedroom and placed Wendy on the bed. She didn't put Wendy under the covers since she was still dressed. The room itself was too big. Just a few things were in there. A bed. A desk and a nightstand next to the bed. That would now likely hold Wendy's clothes since this room would now be hers.

With that done Marissa left Wendy's room and walked into her own. Marissa opened the door. Marissa then went to sleep after that.

In Wendy's mind that night/ Wendy's POV

Wendy found herself in an open field. She was confused, she was sure she was in Marissa's house. Wendy decided it would be a good idea to look around. Wendy started to wander around the open field and was met with a lot of trees but standing in front of the tree line was a girl who was wearing the same thing as her. Then Wendy noticed it was herself but there were key differences.

Her hair was mainly dark blue but she also had streaks of purple in her hair. Her eyes were dark grey. She also had some kind of mark on the back of her left hand and going up her arm but really Wendy couldn't see much since her sleeve covered the rest of her arm.

"Hello Wendy. It's good to finally see you." The young lady said. Her voice sounded darker and more cruel. "Hi" Wendy says back in slight confusion. "I am assuming you don't know who I am or where you are?" Wendy shook her head no.

"Ah I see. Well this place is your mind scape. I am surprised it is like this with what has happened to you. Now who I am, I am you. The darker emotions you held inside you became so strong they finally formulated into a split personality that would be me but feel free to call me Lilynette or just Lily." Lilynette explained well gesturing to herself.

Wendy looked at her, then down at her left hand. "What is that mark on the back of your left hand." Wendy points at the mark on the back of Lilynette's hand. Lilynette looked down at the void symbol on the back of her hand.

"This is a tattoo that represents my power known as Shadow Specter. This mark will appear on your arm at some point in time." That's when Wendy felt searing pain in her left arm. Wendy unzipped her crop top and accidentally revealed she was wearing a black sports bra. Then she pulled her left arm out of the sleeve to see what was happening. What she saw was the same void symbol was being burned into her arm however coming off the void symbol was lightning bolts going up her arm to her shoulder.

"I'd recommend covering your whole arm so no one sees it." Lilynette says off handedly. Wendy looked up at her and nods. Putting her arm back into the sleeve though her left arm still felt that searing pain. She zipped up the crop top. "What about the back of my hand?" Wendy asked. "Use a glove. I'd say a fingerless glove so you don't overheat." Lilynette says.

Then Wendy started to feel herself waking up. "Ah it seems our time together will be cut short. Don't worry if you want to talk just call out in your mind. I'll answer." Lilynette reassured her. Then Wendy woke up.

When she woke up, she looked around the room. a desk, a nightstand and a bed that's it on the nightstand was a folded note addressed to her. Wendy got up from the bed and took the note off the nightstand.

Hello Wendy

If you're reading this then that means your up and about. This room is now yours. When your ready meet me downstairs and I have something I need to talk to you about. After that I'll make breakfast.

From Marissa.

Wendy put the note back on the nightstand and walked to the door. She knew the area already since she has lived here for six months. Wendy walked around the corner and went down the stairs all the way down to the living room turning to her left there was the kitchen and she walked in. Wendy saw Marissa sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

Wendy sat down at the table with her "What did you want to talk about Marissa?" "I want to offer to train you." Marissa says kindly. "I'd like that Marissa."


End file.
